


The Beetles

by Toonfreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the Heaven and Earth Beetles were created? What was their original purpose on Homeworld?
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

If one was to look at all the Gems that had been created on Homeworld, the Beetles might be mislabeled as the most insignificant.  
In reality, Beetles were one of the most rare and powerful of beings! Their rarity was attributed to what their gemstone was made of- Naqahdah.  
Never heard of it? Not surprising. It was actually a (very) sought out but rare alien mineral. The Gems, (through more brute force then anything else)- had received the drilling planet Kaydos in the Kaliem galaxy after winning an incredibly long and bloody war.  
This ONE planet was their prize.  
While Naqahdah COULD be found on other planets- the Gems knew that these had already been claimed. Homeworld wisely decided that one planet was enough. Technically (If they could stretch their recourses), only a couple of beings made with the rare mineral were needed for their purposes anyway.

\--------------------

The day came when their prize finally emerged.

The Peridots were all excitedly gathered around for the show! Yellow Diamond had also been invited. She towered over the Kindergarteners like a massive shadow. A BRAND NEW Gem was beginning to form from the soil!

A small bright light glowed as the gemstone hovered, and within a small flash, the Gem appeared!

There was a unified “GASP!”, followed by a moment of extreme disappointment.

“....THAT’S IT?!?! THAT’S what we fought 134 cycles for?!?” One of the Peridots that was spectating unwisely stated the obvious, before being zapped by Yellow Diamond for treason!

The poor Beetle looked around in a state of absolute FRIGHT! STARS! Did....that that MASSIVE Gem just get struck by lightning?!? Everyone was so....TALL! Why was everyone so TALL?!?! The small Gem’s gaze finally drifted up to Yellow Diamond’s massive face, as the leader starred daggers onto the dissipated Peridot’s gemstone.

“HOLY STARS!!!” The small Gem spoke her first words, as she jumped up in a fright! “Wha....? What’s going on?!? Why? Why are you all SO...BIG?!?!” The overwhelmed Beetle began to shiver uncontrollably!

“My apologies.” Yellow Diamond grew suddenly solemn as she turned to the Beetle. “It seems that SOME Gems don’t know when to keep their mouths shut!”  
“THOOOOM!!!!”  
This matter-of-fact comment was followed by the massive yellow woman slamming her foot down, crushing the poofed Peridot’s gemstone!  
“AAAHHHH!!” The tiny Beetle’s form flew two feet up- JUST from the sheer vibrations of the ground from the gargantuan foot! The small Gem landed with an “OOMPH!”, before her emotions got the best of her! The poor thing wailed- completely stressed and traumatized! She had been welcomed into a world of giants, and the first thing she had witnessed was her current greatest fear: being stepped on and killed by a massive shoe!  
“WWWAAAAIIILL!!” The small Beetle bawled while rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. “WWWAAAAIIILL!!!”

“Dawww.” another one of the Peridots cooed the Gem no taller then her ankle. “That’s adorable!”

In a panic, Yellow Diamond looked toward the sky. Fear was on her face as she bore witness to a terrifying sight!  
The planet’s sun! The star! It was warping above them!! The round orb was becoming oblong in shape. Massive solar flares could be seen by the naked eye dancing off of the star’s surface!

The Diamond looked down at the newly formed Beetle, and did the absolute WORST thing anyone could have possibly done at that moment.  
She began to scream.  
“SHALE! YOU THERE! NEW BEETLE! STOP BEING SO EMOTIONAL!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!!!!”

“WAAAAAAAIIIIILLL!!!!” The minuscule Gem’s terror only evolved even more so!

The solar flares began to fluctuate and increase up above!!!

“WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HER?!?! STARS!!!!”

The Peridot that has cooed the Gem immediately saw the impending danger, and gently picked up the Beetle (as calmly as she could...given the circumstances). “Shh! Shhhhh!!! There! There! It’s ok! No one will hurt you here! My goodness! You’re trembling like an earthquake!!! It’s going to be alright....” this was obviously not the Peridot’s strong suit. She attempted to gently pat the Beetle on the back using one of her limb enhancer’s fingers.

Despite the...awkward situation, the Peridot’s technique seemed to work. The Beetle’s wails transformed into sobs, and then into sniffles.

Yellow Diamond glared back up at the planet’s sun. The solar flares had decreased. Thank the Stars!  
The massive woman sighed with relief, before putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose...clearly stressed. “Beetle....” the woman attempted to stay calm. “...you MUST keep your emotions in check- for the safety of Homeworld. Peridot S33F9! Please see that our newest Gem is safe and comfortable.”

The corresponding Peridot could not salute- considering she was holding such precious cargo. So she nodded in agreement instead, before carrying the small Gem to the closest ship.

\--------------------

The Beetle found herself placed on a massive table, surrounded by a very fluffy blanket. The warm blanket was soft and incredibly comfortable. The little Gem sighed before beginning to doze slightly. What a stressful day it had been!  
Being so new to this world, the little Gem was unsure what to think of all the things she had seen. She may have been small, but was seemingly being treated like royalty….a precious thing!  
One observation was for sure though-in the Beetle’s personal opinion: that Peridot that had insulted her form may have been RUDE, but the Diamond....she was a shatterer! The small creature decided right-then-and-there that this leader of hers should NOT be angered under ANY circumstances.

The Beetle also admitted to herself that she didn’t really enjoy the Diamond’s company. The Peridot that had brought her inside of this ship was much more welcoming. The green caretaker didn’t HAVE to provide her with this soft blanket, but she had decided to do it of her own will anyway.

...and the Beetle was grateful.

\--------------------

Time passed.  
It was obvious that Yellow Diamond had gifted the nicest Peridot with the task of safely retrieving the rest of the Beetles as they emerged from the planet’s crust.  
One-by-one the caretaker would carefully carry the miniature Gems inside of the ship.  
One-by-one each Beetle was wrapped in a small blanket.

Others soon surrounded the first little one. It was strange though…none of the Beetles had the exact same color scheme. The original decided to see if her arms were at least the same color.....  
....yellow.  
The Gem frowned- same color as that scary Diamond she had seen earlier. Her internal memory was informing her that that this probably meant she was going to end up working for that terrifying woman. She sighed in a depression, before noticing another Beetle that had been placed nearby.

The Beetle had green skin and black and grey attire. She said nothing, but waved at the yellow one with an awkwardly sheepish grin!  
The yellow one wove back from her own blanket. It was nice to see another friendly face!  
Without a mirror, the Gem supposed that this fellow Beetle at least resembled herself? She noticed the pincers at the top of the new friend’s head, and immediately felt the top of her own hair as well....  
PINCERS!  
Ah! She had them too! Huh! The little Gem looked around the room to see if she could spot another yellow one.  
...  
...a couple of greens, every other color of the rainbow......no other yellows?  
“Hmmm....” The Gem thought to herself. So...very curious.....

\--------------------

After the (approximately) 120th Beetle was placed safely on the ship, the various Peridots returned- most looking slightly underwhelmed.

Still no other yellow Beetles anywhere....the original had been sure to check every addition to the ship.

Two Peridots began mumbling to each other. Of course, the Beetles could hear the duo perfectly clearly-considering the size differences.  
“(STARS! What a waste of time and resources.....)”  
“(YEAH! I can’t believe it! An ENTIRE planet! AN ENTIRE PLANET could only produce 120 of these runts!!)”  
All of the tiny gems in the room suddenly looked very guilty and sullen.

Another Peridot yelled from the cockpit- “Alright everyone! We’re taking off now! It might be a bit bumpy...hang on!!”

“RRRUUMBLE!!!!”

The ship shook with the extra weight. Even if the Beetles were small, there was still A LOT of them on the vehicle.  
The original tumbled slightly, and was internally grateful when her green neighbor caught her mid-fall.  
The yellow one blushed.  
The green Beetle smiled.

\--------------------

The trip to Homeworld was short.

All the Peridots exited the spacecraft as soon as the vehicle landed.  
There was a bit of confusion as the small Gems were left alone for the first time in their existence. 

“I wonder what they are going to use us for?”  
“I don’t like being left alone!”  
“Me either!”  
“I’m scared! Everyone’s SO tall!”

The Beetles all nodded in unison as they bantered among themselves.

“Are YOU okay?” the green one asked the original.  
“Mph...oh! Um...I’m alright...I guess? Yellow Diamond scared me when I emerged...”  
“YOU SAW YELLOW DIAMOND?!?!” The Green’s eyes lit up! “What was she like?!? There was no Diamond when I formed....”  
“Erm...she was....big....and kinda...angry?”  
The green one tilted her head in confusion, before the door of the ship re-opened- revealing a plethora of much larger Gems- standing at the ready. Prepared to individually hand-carry each Beetle to their new location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!  
> To all new readers: Welcome!  
> To all my old readers: Hi! It's been awhile! This last year was a MESS.....am I right?!? Recovered from surgery JUUUUUST before COVID hit. It seems I traded my health for my muse. I'm a bit rusty, but HAVE been working on this Beetle story on and off for the last year or so.  
> The first few chapters are already written.  
> I've been mulling over this story for a while, and figured I should just: "post it already", despite being unsure if it is ready to be published or not.  
> I've wanted to write a story about the Beetles from Steven Universe for so long! They are just SOOO cute!
> 
> A cookie to anyone who gets the references of the Beetle's gemstone type! XD


	2. A Gift

The original Beetle was all alone in a white plain room. Only the warm blanket was accompanying her. She had been carried in here and left by a Sapphire- an odd choice. The Beetle’s internal memory files were telling her that Sapphires were the most regal of Gems. They were definitely NOT meant to be personal taxis....

The floor suddenly opened up in front of the tiny Gem- revealing a MASSIVE round...something.

A soothing computer voice began to chirp:  
“Congratulations Heaven Beetle number: one cut one! You have been pre-approved to receive your very own Pearl!”

“A...Pearl?”

“Yes! This Pearl will serve and protect you while traveling throughout your normal duties!”

The Heaven Beetle suddenly gave a very bitter look to no one in particular. The computer was basically implying that she could not do things on her own- AND that she would be looked after by some strange Gem for the remainder of her life cycle.

“Is this....ABSOLUTELY necessary?”

“All Beetles are required to have Pearl assistants.”

“Why?”

There was a pregnant pause before the A.I. answered: “Rarity and lack of mass.”

“Lack of MASS?!? What does that mean?!?”

Another pause. “A Beetle’s gemstone size is reported to be significantly smaller then the average Homeworld resident. Thus, extra assistance is required.”

The tiny creature scoffed! “WELL! I NEVER!!”

The A.I. said no more- but at this point, it didn’t matter. The Pearl’s gemstone began to levitate as the customization shell began it’s speech:

“Please identify yourself!”

The Beetle stayed silent. Perhaps if she said nothing, she wouldn’t HAVE to own a Pearl? She was dreading the entire concept.

“Please identify yourself!”

Nothing.

“Please identify yourself!”

.....

“Please identify yourself!”

The small Gem began to walk around the floating clam to see if there was an “off” switch.

“Greetings! Please state preferred customization options!”

“WHAT?!?.....NO!!!! CUSTOMIZATION OPTIONS?!?!”

“Customization settings selected! Please stand by!”

“AAAGGHHH!!!” The Beetle wasn’t sure how it had happened, but the Pearl had somehow activated herself! The tiny Gem mumbled in frustration- wondering if Homeworld had set the Pearl registry to go off on its own- knowing that the Beetles would be extremely irked and height conscious.

Immediately, the (seemingly) massive Pearl formed in front of the Heaven Beetle, and began her swan song:

“How do you do? My ______, Thank you for bringing me into the world!  
I am at your eternal service! Welcome to your new Pearl!”

The Pearl looked around- a bit confused. Her internal memories were missing a name, and she saw no one in front of her.

“H-hello my? Is anyone here?”

Before anything was said, the Pearl simply stepped forward to look for her new owner, and immediately dissipated the new Beetle’s form under her shoe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!  
> XD  
> (No....not really...LOL!)


	3. Nova

When the Heaven Beetle reformed, she found herself in the hands of her “new Pearl”.

The woman was weeping! Tears rolled down her cheeks and hit the Heaven Beetle on the head- soaking her new attire!  
“UGH!!! WET!” The poor Beetle attempted to shake herself dry.

“STARS!!! YOU’RE ALIVE!!!!” The Pearl gasped.

“Y-yeah...” The Beetle seemed a bit flustered. “What...just...happened?!?”

“Erm...uh...that is...you...were right in front? I didn’t....” the Pearl blushed horribly...hoping she wouldn’t be shattered for her idiocracy.

The Heaven Beetle looked up at the Pearl with unamusment on her face. “You STEPPED on me...didn’t you?”

“NO! I mean erm....not on purpose...I didn’t see you..”

The Beetle sighed, feeling incredibly bad for the creature. “It’s fine. it’s fine....accidents happen. PLEASE though...DON’T DO THAT AGAIN......” the small Gem shivered in fear.

The Pearl nodded quickly- grateful and compliant.

Now that things had settled a bit, the Heaven Beetle was able to get a better look at her new giant friend for the first time. She was yellow with a white flat haircut.

The Beetle chuckled slightly. The white hair on the Pearl had two stray cowlicks that represented the little Beetle’s pincers! The Heaven beetle hated to admit it, but the small nod to her own form was rather adorable!  
“Hmmmm...” the Beetle thought to herself.

“Oh! What is it? My....my....!” The Pearl blushed again. “Erm...what should I call you? Some of my files are blank....”

The Beetle groaned unenthusiastically. “Does it have to start with “My”?”

“Preferably, yes! ...it’s a bit taboo otherwise...”

“FINE. How about....friend?”

“My Friend?”

The Beetle smiled! “That’ll do!”

The Pearl displayed the most sheepish of grins! What a kind and clever master she had! After a beat, the small Beetle contemplated what to call her new “friend” in return...

“Hmm...I think I shall call you...Nova! Is that OK?”

“N-Nova? But....My Friend, I am a Pearl! All the other Pearls are referred to as “Pearl”....” the slave seemed suddenly nervous...

“Even more important then! What if I need saving from being stepped on again? I have no time for facet and cut numbers! “Nova” is pretty, short, and distinct!”

The Pearl looked a bit guilty-reminded of her misstep moments prior. “.....as you wish My Friend.”

“Alright then!” The Heaven Beetle clapped her tiny hands together. “What do we do now?”

The Pearl opened up her hollo-screen before a new problem reared it’s ugly head. “OH! UH....”  
The clam must have been a bit confused with the lack of the Beetle’s information during incubation. Nova’s gemstone ended up on her back. The Pearl tried to crane her neck- in a desperate attempt to read the Beetle’s schedule behind herself.

“HA!” The Heaven Beetle was amused! “I can read it just fine Nova! It says: “All Beetles and their new Pearls are to report to-““ The Gem’s face fell. “”-to Yellow Diamond’s chambers.””

Nova gasped, pleasantly surprised! “My Friend! I get to meet a Diamond...on my first day as a Pearl!!! What an honor!”

“Yes...”

Nova tilted her head in confusion “You seem...disappointed? My Friend?”

“Oh...it’s nothing. She was present when my form first emerged. Her size....her size startled me.” The Heaven Beetle hid the true reasoning why she dreaded the Diamond- ever so slightly.

Nova stared at the tiny Gem in her hands, and nodded in agreement! She supposed- if she was as tiny as My Friend, she would be scared of super-sized Gems too!  
“Well...even so...we should get going My Friend. Do not worry! I will carry you!” Nova, being a brand new Pearl, did not completely understand the complexity of carrying such a small thing. Her steps were bumpy and awkward.

The Heaven Beetle ended up clinging to the Pearl’s thumb as a means of not falling off the set of hands completely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First three chapters! YUP! What do ya guys think so far? XD


	4. Purpose

The chamber was filled to the brim with Pearls! Many were a green or darker gray hue. Some were blue. Nova stuck out like a sore thumb among the sea...being the only yellow-colored Pearl in the group.

Their Diamond hadn’t arrived yet, so the court was filled with the minor din of chatter.  
“HEY! HEY!! OVER HERE!!!”  
The Heaven Beetle heard a small voice attempting to get her attention. She looked every-which-way, before seeing the friendly green beetle she had been talking to earlier on the ship.

The green Beetle now had a Pearl of her own as well-a grey one. It was obvious that the Beetle had instructed the new Pearl to find her friend- considering the duo was waltzing toward them rather quickly. It was obvious that the grey Pearl was much more precautious when carrying her Beetle. Her hands were completely flat so that the being could sit down without being jostled along.

“This is CRAZY!! Right?!?” The green Beetle nodded as she got closer to her friend. “-I mean...just LOOK at ALL these Pearls!!”

“I guess so? I wonder why they called all of us at the same time?” The Heaven Beetle retorted.

.....

Meanwhile, Nova and the opposite grey Pearl were having to stand uncomfortably close so that their owners could talk to each other properly.

The gray Pearl had the most serious and unamused look on her face. Nova blushed before averting her gaze. She attempted to stare at anything in the room that wasn’t this Pearl.  
The grey Pearl scoffed in a pumpus manner before shutting her eyes smugly.

Fortunately, it was about this time when some trumpets sounded! The Pearls quickly rearranged themselves into proper rows. A hush replaced the casual din.

A single Yellow Pearl appeared before the throne in the front of the room. “MAY I PRESENT TO YOU....THE RADIANT YELLOW DIAMOND!!!”

Several thundering steps later, and the massive giant of a woman appeared! She quickly walked to her throne (as professionally as a Diamond could), before sitting upon it. The woman looked slightly impatient and annoyed.

The Heaven Beetle shivered uncountously. Nova noted this immediately, and lifted a single finger so that the little Gem could lean against it.

There was a slight pause, before Yellow Diamond began to speak: “MY FELLOW GEMS!! IT IS GOOD TO BE ON HOMEWORLD ONCE MORE! I have called this meeting for a single important purpose- to explain your new role in this glorious empire!” Yellow Diamond looked around the room smugly. “First things first- your main Gem-type is known as “the Beetle”. This name was chosen above the name: “Naqahdah” to demonstrate Homeworld’s victory against Ra!” The leader nodded in agreement. “You see...Ra and his...ORGANIC lackeys always revered to an animal called the “Beetle” as one they worshiped! This is the same organic animal you all represent! HOWEVER....” the Diamond smiled maliciously. “...it seems that this worshiped being is still beneath a Diamond! Yes? Be proud of your namesake! It represents how much more superior us Gems are above other species- in addition to our victory in battle!”

The Heaven Beetle did not know how to react to this statement. Had her leader named them such things to prove to the opposing aliens that a Diamond was more powerful then their deity? What an...awfully egotistical way to lesson the value of a Beetle while stroking her own ego.....

The Diamond continued, before clapping to herself: “-THAT BEING SAID...your Gem-type is STILL more powerful and rare then most! Hence, why you were assigned a Pearl immediately upon your arrival.” The woman nodded. “You may notice that there are very few of you- however there is an entire sea of different colorizations! Your Gem’s color indicates the powerful substance you may be able to manipulate. Your name and classification will also reflect this.” The Diamond nodded. “NOW! I would like you all to organize quickly-depending on your gemstone’s color. You will be given your name, ability, and assignments from there...”

———————————————-

The Heaven Beetle soon found herself standing alone. None of the other Gems were yellow in color....

Her green friend was MUCH luckier. There was an entire herd of green Beetles gathered on the other side of the room. It was soon revealed that this group would be referred to as “Earth Beetles”- they could manipulate magma and lava...perfect for incredibly rare Gem incubation and terraforming.

———————————————-

Each colored Beetle was classified and assigned until the Heaven Beetle and Nova were the only two Gems left on the court’s floor.

This entire situation made the tiny Gem more nervous then anything! It didn’t help that the Diamond seemed to take much joy in mingling with all the new regal Gems, but as SOON as she thundered toward Nova- her pleasant smile transformed into a serious scowl.  
The Diamond began-“Ah yes....YOU. The only Gem I actually wanted from this entire fiasco. YOU are special. A lot of Gems were shattered and blood was spilled for your existence to come to fruition....”

The statement was completely terrifying! The Beetle could even feel Nova give off a jolt of fear at the ominous thought!

“YOU, my dear, are known as a “Heaven Beetle”!”

“H-Heaven?”

“Indeed.” The Diamond looked wistful for a second. “You....have the ability to move objects with the matter properties of plasma.”

The Beetle gasped in shock! She certainly wasn’t expecting an explanation like THAT....

The Diamond continued: “I hate to admit it, but our energy resources here on Homeworld are dwindling...thus, we have created several solar powered energy devices to make up for lack there of.” The Diamond glared at the Beetle with one of her massive eyes! The small Gem was incredibly tempted to poke it...just so that this woman would stop making her feel so uncomfortable.  
“Heaven Beetle....our main star is too far away to make the machines work properly. I need you to create solar flares-bursts of energy, in order to help the machines function...and continue our conquest of expanding the empire.”

The Beetle immediately felt extremely overwhelmed and helpless. This was A LOT of pressure and anxiety to put on one tiny, insignificant thing such as she!

“M-My Diamond? I don’t know HOW to control my...abilities yet.” The small Gem blushed in embarrassment.

“See that you learn.” Was all the Diamond said before handing Nova all the Beetle’s assignment information, and taking her leave quite rudely and abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun note- when working on this story I had to do a LOT of research on Egyptian mythology....  
> ....  
> ....THAT, and “Stargate”.  
> ^_^;;;


	5. A Short Conversation

“PLASMA! You have the ability to manipulate anything in a plasma-type state!” Nova the Pearl seemed incredibly impressed as she walked toward the Beetle’s new living chambers.

“I suppose so. The whole thing seems rather....overwhelming. Yellow Diamond still scares me quite a bit you know....”

Nova did find it rather, ODD that the massive leader seemed so aggressive in her friend’s presence.  
The Pearl offered the little Beetle a theory: “Maybe....maybe the reason why Yellow Diamond acts so defensive around you is because she is...afraid of you?”

The Heaven Beetle chortled! “ME?!?! How could she be afraid of ME? Have you seen our size differences?! You know first hand how fragile I am Nova...”

The Pearl said nothing for a beat- wondering if her following statement would be deemed inappropriate. “-b...but...you can control matter made from plasma? Is that right My Friend? Certainly controlling such a rare and broad list of items with one’s will would deem them most powerful?”

The Beetle thought about this before sulking. “If Yellow Diamond had seen me as such a threat- certainly she would have stepped on me by now?”

“Hmph. I suppose you’re right.”  
Nova decided to change the subject: “OH! Speaking of plasma, I’ve heard some organic beings have plasma-substances....INSIDE of them!”

“HUH! No kidding?”

“Nope!”

“That’s a fascinating fact! You are the smartest of Pearls Nova!”

The Pearl beamed with pride! It was obvious that the duo could not tell the difference between plasma matter, and the liquid-like substance used in an organic being’s blood stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.


	6. Living Quarters

The place was incredibly fancy and secluded. It was a conveniently massive mansion-like bungalow that was both private, yet, walking distance from a main warp.   
Nova and her new master both perspired heavily. Such A massive bit of accumulations for such a tiny being!

“I-IT’S HUGE!!” The Pearl stared at the mansion with shock!

“THIS is my new living quarters?!?! STARS! I’ll get lost! What am I to do with so much space?!?” The Heaven Beetle immediately felt overwhelmed and incredibly guilty toward other Gems that simply had nothing but a hole in the wall to call home.  
The Pearl walked forward towards the mansion’s door before giving off a look of frustration.  
Despite the MASSIVE home that could comfortably serve as a living quarter to all four Diamonds, the front door was merely Beetle-sized.  
The two friends looked at each other nervously, before Nova gently lowered her hand, and let the small Beetle jump off safely.  
“Hmm… this is…most peculiar. I guess I should go inside?”

Nova nodded in agreement, before encouraging the small Beetle and remembering her place. This was “My Friend’s” house after all! Nova would stand outside for whenever she was needed….as ALL Pearls did.   
The panel to open the mansion’s door sat next to the entrance on a pedestal. It was normal-sized, and Nova did her best to activate it efficiently.

The tiny door slid open.

“GASP!” The Heaven Beetle couldn’t believe her eyes! The entire place was beautiful, fancy, and completely furnished in perfectly-sized tiny furniture!  
It was obvious that A LOT of work had been put in by the Bismuth’s that constructed the place. There was an elevator, a staircase, bedding, couches, books, musical instruments, computers, entertainment systems, alien board games, other-worldly cuisine….basically, ANYTHING a regal Gem could think of or wish for if they were important, and happened to have WAY too much free time on their hands.  
The Beetle approached the elevator first. Perhaps the electronic device could hint at how many rooms this massive living space had?

———————————————

A bit later, the tiny Gem found herself in a indoor room with a heated pool. She was beside herself with excitement! She could use a warm swim!

The beetle stepped into the pool carefully, and began to tread laps around the thing. She contemplated to herself. This home had EVERYTHING! A gym, a training room, a library, a sleeping nook! As if Gems needed sleep! HA! The elevator seemed to imply that she hadn’t been gifted a mansion- but a SKYSCRAPER!!  
The home had it ALL!!!  
….  
….well….ALMOST all…

The Beetle noted that something significant was lacking. All this space was well and good, but seemed rather wasted without anyone to share it with...

————————————————

“OH! MY FRIEND!” Nova seemed excited as the Beetle reappeared from the front door. “How are your new living chambers?!?”

“They’re…wonderful.” The small Gem sighed.

“You….are not happy My Friend?”

“No…it’s not that…everything is perfect….but-“ the Beetle looked up at the Pearl “-where are YOU to stay Nova? Certainly there must be a part of the house for YOU…it’s SO big!”

The Pearl shrugged blissfully ignorant. 

Frustrated, the Beetle commanded Nova to call the Bismuths responsible for the arcatecture to retrieve some well-needed blueprints. The Pearl twisted awkwardly so that her master could talk directly to the other Gems from the holographic telephone protruding from her backside.

———————————————————-

“Here you are My Clairity! The blueprints!” The Bismuth placed, and carefully unfurled a MASSIVE stack of paper.

“Hmmm….” The Heaven Beetle stood on the top piece of paper- inspecting every nook and cranny while the Bismuth stood by proud as ever over her handiwork!

“Let me just say- it was both a fun honor….AND a challenge constructing these living quarters! It took MONTHS of planning and the best craftsmen we have to create all the scale changes!” The builder nodded.

“FASINATING!” The Beetle agreed. “Soooo…..where are Nova’s chambers?”  
“My Clarity?”  
“Nova! Where will SHE rest?”  
“What’s a “Nova”?”

The Beetle pointed at her Pearl- who proceeded to blush horribly.

“Ahh! You gave your Pearl a nickname! Not....terribly common....but adorable!” The Bismuth scratched her head- looking slightly awkward. “Erm...the Pearl’s chambers for this facility was sort of....an afterthought....”

—————————————————

The Bismuth wasn’t kidding.

A sad outhouse-looking building made out of scrap metal was hidden behind the mansion on the outside grounds. There was a: “Pearl’s Chambers” crudely painted on the entrance door.

Both Nova and her Beetle looked at the thing awkwardly.

“YEAH....it’s not the best...but there is a spot for her to stand at least!” The builder nodded.

“What if she wants to lie down?” The small Beetle stood suddenly on Nova’s hands (whom had picked up her pal to transport her to the pathetic scrap pile).

“‘Scuse me?”  
“NOVA! What if she wants to rest and relax?!?”  
“Erm...she’s a PEARL My Clairity. They don’t have time to relax...they don’t need rest.”  
“WHAT?!?” The Beetle suddenly turned beet red with anger! “WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEARLS DON’T NEED REST?!? I NEED REST! YOU NEED REST!!! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!!”  
Despite the tiny Gem’s size difference, the Bismuth flinched in fear at the outburst! Even Nova seemed taken aback! She was certainly expecting nothing better then a hole-in-the-wall or a closet....  
The tiny Gem calmed down a bit when she saw how frightened the construction worker was. “Stars! I’m sorry...you and your team HAVE built a magnificent living space. I DO appreciate it. However, it will require some gutting and repairs.”

“...wait...you want US to make major repairs...FOR A PEARL?!?”

Nova piped up immediately: “My-My Friend! It is fine! I am more then pleased with this tiny spot of my own!”

The Beetle gruffed with frustration. “It is NOT fine!” The tiny Gem thought carefully to herself before stating a witty retort: “What if I want to host the company of mixed Gems for important conversation!?! I will not have Diamonds and Sapphires stand on my front lawn like a bunch of statues!”

The Bismuth came to this realization with shame, but said nothing. The Diamonds themselves had requested the Heaven Beetle’s quarters (specifically) to be designed like this. She was stuck between a most regal Gem, and a Diamond’s opinion clashing with one-another.

The tiny Gem continued: “-and HOW DARE you say that Nova does not require rest! She is in charge of my safe transportation! The LAST thing I need is an over-worked Pearl tripping in a Homeworld hallway and shattering me to bits!!”

Nova blushed horribly at this comment! She would NEVER be so clumsy....not on purpose anyway....

“-Plus, I require my Pearl to be close by! Just in case I require her services! DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?!?!”

The Bismuth nodded quickly in fear.

“Good.” The Beetle purred. “I’m glad you understand. I will be staying in this-“ the small Gem looked toward the heap of scrap “-SHACK...alongside Nova until you fix the inside of the house. Until that day arrives, I refuse to live in it.”

“My Friend...this is not a decent place for you to stay! There is little room...”

“It is a good thing that I am a LITTLE Gem then Nova!” The Beetle nodded with the most smug look on her face- leaving her two remaining Gems completely overcome with shock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a poll on my Instagram. It seems people are interested in me creating SU pins! What do YOU guys think?


	7. New Home

The next few days were rough.

Nova was able to sit down in her tiny shack with her legs crossed (at least). The small Beetle had fought her way into requesting multiple pillows to try to make the situation as comfortable as possible.

The tiny Gem had gone back inside the fancy house temporarily to grab some tissue-sized bedding from within. Often times what ended up happening was the Beetle would make an improvised bed, and fall asleep in Nova’s hands.  
The Pearl didn’t seem to mind this. She was both internally grateful (if not slightly embarrassed), at her friend’s outburst and sacrifice to make her own living situation more comfortable.

——————————————————

As is the way, rumors spread quickly amongst the lower-ranking Gems. There was a new Gem- a Heaven Beetle! Yes! Yes! The only one of her kind!   
She was an easily tempered woman who had been given the world, and yet...demanded MORE!

The Diamonds were certainly displeased. They had designed the Beetle’s house on purpose so that only other Beetles could visit. They figured larger Gems were a health risk, and could easily shatter their most important prize and new source of energy.  
However....  
The Diamonds also knew when to back off. The living chambers had been designed to optimize the Heaven Beetle’s satisfaction....and it was quite clear (according to the rumors, anyway), that this most regal and important being was NOT satisfied.

All the Bismuths of Homeworld were called upon from their normal tasks ASAP- and the house was quickly rebuilt within nine days: give-or-take.

————————————————

“There! The renovations are done My Clarity!” One of the Bismuths had approached the small Gem to announce that the house was now quite livable to ALL Gems- even Diamonds! (If the rare situation showed itself).

The entrance door was now a MASSIVE 300 feet tall! The inside included furniture of ALL sizes- from the Beetle’s original chairs, to thrones that could be used for White Diamond herself!  
Other then the furniture- the entire house had to (basically) be knocked down and entirely replaced!  
One skyscraper now looked like 7 skyscrapers! The Bismuth did not want to mention such things, but the structure was now SO huge that it could be seen from space. The construction workers also noted that the living chambers looked even nicer and more inviting then some of the Diamond’s living spaces.

The Heaven Beetle looked about her improved home, before smiling up at the Bismuth, and giving a thumbs up of approval! “This looks SO much better! Your team did a magnificent job! Go now! Get some well deserved rest!”

Their was a unified sigh of relief from the flock of Bismuths, as they left the building and returned to their original tasks.

—————————————————

“This is INSANE My Friend!!” Nova looked around the new home with wonder! “You could hold an entire gala in this place!”

“That’s the point Nova! I want LOTS of parties with LOTS of Gems!”

“What are we to do with this Diamond’s chair?!? It’s massive!”

“Would you like to try it out Nova?”

The Pearl looked down at her master- both blushing and stars in her eyes!

The Beetle chortled! “Go on then! Give it a whirl!”

——————————————————

One lengthy climb later, the Pearl was sitting in the humorously large seat. “HA! LOOK AT ME MY FRIEND!!! I FEEL SO SMALL!” Nova yelled from above!

The little Beetle cupped her hands over her mouth from the floor: “NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ME!!” She shouted to the heavens!

The duo chuckled in bliss! What a wonderfully silly situation they found themselves in!

—————————————————

The next few hours were incredibly enjoyable! The little Beetle took much pleasure in seeing her Pearl friend enjoy the luxuries of life for the first time!

“This feels aaaamaaaaziing My Friend!” Nova was treating herself to a gemstone cleanse, spa treatment, and polish.

—————————————————

“This is SO fun My Friend!” The Pearl played some Homeworld video games with her little pal!

—————————————————

“I am so lucky to have you as a master My Friend! I wish all Pearls were as fortunate as I!” Nova seemed gitty with delight!

“Hmph.” The Beetle’s smile suddenly turned into a frown.

“What is the matter My Friend? Did I say something out of place?”

“I....I don’t like you calling me “your master”. It sounds...so uncouth!”

Nova tilted her head. “But that is what you are My Friend! A wonderful master indeed!”

“I don’t like it. Nova. Can-can I ask you a...personal question?”

“Of course!”

“Do you...like it here?”

The Pearl blinked in surprise! “You are here My Friend! I will go where YOU go!”

“NO!- I mean...do you WANT to live here? You know....of your own free will?”

“I-do not...understand?”

“Hmm...are you...happy? Like...I know I wouldn’t want to spend my entire lifecycle carrying around another smaller Gem....”

“Oh.” The Pearl seemed sad at this comment. “Do...you not need me My Friend? Is my presence unpleasant to you?”

“NO! NO! NO!” The Beetle shook her head violently. “Honestly, this house would be simply UNBEARABLE without company! I just want to know if you have your OWN dreams and interests! Like...do you wish to MAKE, ACOMPLISH, or DO something....just for YOU?”

“Am....am I allowed such things?”

“I am giving you permission! I am curious- you are welcome to do as you wish while within my living chambers. What do YOU want to do?!?”

The Pearl blushed terribly! She had no memory of ANY Pearl having this much freedom of choice. “I-I-I DON’T KNOW MY FRIEND!!!! There...there are too many things I want to try! I can’t decide such an important decision on a whim!”

The Beetle chuckled. “That’s fine! That’s fine! How about this then- I gave you a nickname Nova...how about you choose one for ME? It is somewhat awkward for you to just call me “your friend” constantly and forcefully...”

Nova jolted in shock! This was a big decision! “A-are you sure My Friend? It’s still very taboo for me to use such casualties....”

“I INSIST!”

“Hmmm...” Nova closed her eyes and searched her personal memory banks for the best nickname she could find. Something appropriate and reflective of her owner’s kindness. A Heaven Beetle...Heaven.... “H-How about “Angel”?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a being that some organic species believe symbolize Peace, happiness, and good will. According to myth, they also live in the Heavens!”

“Angel....” the small Beetle reflected this choice. “I LIKE it! Call me THAT from now on!”

“An excellent choice My Angel!”

The Beetle chuckled again. “Don’t be so formal! Just use: “Angel”!”

“Alright....A-n-gel?” Nova was having difficulties not putting a “My” in front of a title. It felt...weird and unnatural. She tried again: “Angel!”

“There you go!”

Nova looked proud of herself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little Beetle has a name! Huzzah!  
> Only (about) 2 chapters. Left before I catch up with myself! Do you guys want me to continue this fic?  
> ^_^


End file.
